1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper discharge apparatus fixed to an equipment such as a printer for use in discharging a continuous recorded paper such as a printed receipt, ticket, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional printer adapted for use in an issuing apparatus for issuing a printed receipt, ticket, etc., a continuous paper is printed, and the printed paper is cut into pieces of paper each having a given length, and the cut pieces of paper are discharged.
In such a printer, there is a possibility that a recipient picks up paper to be discharged or blocking a discharge port with a hand, which obstructs the discharge of the paper. The following measures are taken for evading such an unexpected paper jam, namely, the paper to be discharged is stored inside the apparatus until completion of printing and cutting of the paper, then the paper is discharged toward the recipient in synchronization with cutting of the paper.
Now, there is an apparatus as disclosed in e.g. Japanese Patent-Laid Open Publication No. 1-181659 as an apparatus for assisting such discharge of the paper. In this apparatus, control of the paper discharge is realized by a mechanical mechanism, which is however complicated in the structure, and maintenance and control of this apparatus are troublesome, which can not be ignored.
If the paper to be handled is a roll paper, curling property of the paper delicately influences upon the discharge of the paper, which causes a possibility that the paper is not discharged smoothly depending on curvature of the paper. To enhance reliability of the paper discharge, a mechanism was large-scaled, which caused problems such as a paper jam and prevented the apparatus from being small-sized.